WCQ: Fusion vs. King
10:06 FusionXHelios5980:GOO SHOOT! 10:06 King4D:LET IT RIP 10:06 FusionXHelios5980:HYPERION GO FOR RA NOW 10:07 Nexus360:THE BEYS ARE LAUNCHED 10:07 King4D:CIRCLE THE STADIUM 10:07 Nexus360:HYPERION GOES FOR RA BUT RA JUST CIRCLES THE STADIUM 10:07 FusionXHelios5980:ATTACK IT 10:07 King4D:COUNTER 10:07 Nexus360:HYPERION STRIKES RA 10:07 FusionXHelios5980:KNOCK IT AROUND HYPERION 10:07 Nexus360:RA IS BARRAGED WHILE ATTEMPTING TO COUNTER 10:07 FusionXHelios5980:THEN USE RAY OF BLOOD 10:08 Variares 4D:*throws King a bag of popcorn* .3. 10:08 King4D:HOLD YOUR GROUND 10:08 Nexus360:RA ENDURES HYPERION'S POWERED UP ATTACK ~ Farewell, TheRedNova, Come back any time! ~ 10:08 King4D:HURRY TO THE CENTER NOW RA 10:08 FusionXHelios5980:HYPERION KNOCK IT AROUND 10:08 Nexus360:RA HEADS TO THE CENTER : AND HYPERION SMACKS IT ALONG THE WAY 10:09 King4D:Nuclear Regeneration 10:09 Nexus360:RA PUTS UP A WALL ~ Welcome, TheRedNova, to the Beyblade Fanon Chat! Enjoy your stay and have fun! ~ 10:09 FusionXHelios5980:HYPERION INFERNO MODE AND BARRAGE RA 10:10 Nexus360:HYPERION ATTACKS RA, BUT THE WALL KEEPS RA BALANCED 10:10 FusionXHelios5980:Hyperion back off until the wall is gone! 10:10 King4D:NOW JUMP AND HIT HIS FACEBOLT 10:10 Nexus360:HYPERION BACKS AWAY AS RA JUMPS UP ~ Farewell, Duskinoirgull22, Come back any time! ~ 10:10 Nexus360:AND HITS HYPERION'S FACE BOLT 10:10 FusionXHelios5980:HYPERION MOVE OVER : SHAKE IT OFF ~ Farewell, TheRedNova, Come back any time! ~ 10:11 FusionXHelios5980:THEN ATTACK HIM HEAD ON 10:11 King4D:HOLD ON TOGHT : *TIGHT 10:11 Nexus360:HYPERION TRIES TO SHAKE OFF RA : BUT RA HOLDS ON 10:11 FusionXHelios5980:Okay then ~ Welcome, Duskinoirgull22, to the Beyblade Fanon Chat! Enjoy your stay and have fun! ~ 10:11 FusionXHelios5980:HYPERION ABSORB HEAT AND TURN THE HEAT ENERGY INTO FIRE AND BURN RA 10:11 King4D:DEFEND IT! 10:11 Nexus360:HYPERION SCORCHES RA 10:12 FusionXHelios5980:NO HYPERION BARRAGE RA ONCE AGAIN 10:12 Nexus360:Ra's still on top 10:12 FusionXHelios5980:Okay then 10:12 King4D:BARRAGE HYPERION 10:12 FusionXHelios5980:VERMILLION BLOOD ~ Farewell, Duskinoirgull22, Come back any time! ~ 10:12 Nexus360:HYPERION PRODUCES A SPHERE OF FLAMES : THAT KNOCKS RA OFF : AND RA BARRAGES HYPERION 10:13 FusionXHelios5980:ATTACK RA NOW HYPERION 10:13 King4D:GET TO THE EDGE OF THE STADIUM : Nuclear Successive Blast Shot 10:13 Nexus360:RA PULLS BACK ~ Welcome, Duskinoirgull22, to the Beyblade Fanon Chat! Enjoy your stay and have fun! ~ 10:13 Nexus360:AND SHOOTS NUCLEAR BLASTS AT HYPERION 10:13 FusionXHelios5980:HYPERION DODGE QUICKLY 10:13 King4D:DOT LET HIM GET NEAR YOU : *DONT 10:13 Nexus360:HYPERION AVOIDS THE BLASTS 10:13 FusionXHelios5980:EVADE ALL THE ATTACKS WITH YOUR SPEED : THEN RUSH AT RA AND ATTACK HIM 10:14 Nexus360:HYPERION GETS CLOSE TO RA 10:14 FusionXHelios5980:ATTACK 10:14 King4D:MOVE TO THE ROGHT : QUICKLY 10:14 FusionXHelios5980:FOLLOW AFTER HIM 10:14 Nexus360:RA MOVES AWAY FROM HYPERION : AND HYPERION FOLLOWS 10:14 FusionXHelios5980:RAY OF BLOOD HYPERION 10:14 Nexus360:HYPERION GETS MORE POWAAAA 10:15 FusionXHelios5980:ATTACK HYPERION 10:15 King4D:RA GET TO THE CENTER ~ Farewell, Duskinoirgull22, Come back any time! ~ 10:15 Nexus360:RA GETS HIT 10:15 FusionXHelios5980:BARRAGE IT HYPERION 10:15 Nexus360:AND TRIES TO REACH THE CENTER 10:15 FusionXHelios5980:DONT LET IT FREE 10:15 King4D:AND GRIND UP THE GROUND AND MAKE SAND 10:15 Nexus360:HYPERION CONTINUES TO BARRAGE RA : AS RA GRINDS UP THE STADIUM 10:16 FusionXHelios5980:BURN THE SAND HYPERION 10:16 Nexus360:BOTH BEYS ARE ON SAND NOW : HYPERION SCORCHES THE SAND 10:16 King4D:BLOW THE SAND INTO HYPERION! 10:16 FusionXHelios5980:DODGE NOW HYPERION 10:16 Nexus360:RA BLOWS SAND AT HYPERION BUT HYPERION EVADES 10:16 FusionXHelios5980:HYPERION RUSH AND ATTACK RA NOW 10:16 Nexus360:FUSE STOP SAYING DODGE 10:17 FusionXHelios5980::S 10:17 King4D:ATOMIC DIVING UPPERCUT : think u gotta be specific 10:17 Nexus360:RA KNOCKS HYPERION INTO THE AIR : Yeah 10:17 FusionXHelios5980:HYPERION VERMILLION BLOOD 10:18 King4D:QUICKLY WHILE HE'S IN THE AIR Nuclear Successive Blast Shot 10:18 Nexus360:HYPERION CREATES ITS SPHERE : AND RA FIRES MORE BLASTS 10:18 FusionXHelios5980:BLOCK THE ATTACK 10:18 Nexus360:HYPERION TAKES THE SHOTS 10:18 FusionXHelios5980:WITH THE SPHERE 10:18 Nexus360:BUT THE SPHERE PROTECTS IT 10:18 FusionXHelios5980:Hyperion land now : BLACK LIGHTNING 10:19 Nexus360:Waiting for King to make a response : that Ricky dun yell at me again (d) ~ Farewell, King4D, Come back any time! ~ 10:20 FusionXHelios5980:Pause ~ Welcome, King4D, to the Beyblade Fanon Chat! Enjoy your stay and have fun! ~ 10:20 King4D:Internet lagged 10:20 FusionXHelios5980:mkay : resume? 10:21 Nexus360:NEVE-k 10:21 King4D:Yeah 10:21 Nexus360:HYPERION IS ABOUT TO LAND : WHAT WILL RA DO 10:21 King4D:Nuclear Regeneration 10:22 FusionXHelios5980:BLACK LIGHTNING 10:22 King4D:PROTECT YOURSELF RA 10:22 Nexus360:RA CREATES ANOTHER WALL : AND HYPERION POWERS UP 10:22 FusionXHelios5980:ABSORB HEAT ENERGY INTO STAMINA POWER HYPERION 10:23 King4D:BARRAGE HYPERION 10:23 FusionXHelios5980:HYPERION COLLIDE WITH IT 10:23 Nexus360:RA GOES AFTER HYPERION : AND BOTH BEYS COLLIDE 10:23 FusionXHelios5980:PUSH HIM BACK 10:23 King4D:PUSH HIM TO THE EDGE OF THE STADIUM 10:23 Nexus360:BOTH BEYS PUSH EACH OTHER : BEY RAPE 10:24 FusionXHelios5980:HYPERION : REQUIP ACTIVATE 10:24 Nexus360:HYPERION ACTIVATES ITS REQUIP 10:24 King4D:RA 10:24 FusionXHelios5980:BARRAGE RA WITH YOUR HIGH SPEED 10:24 King4D:NUCLEAR CRUSHING DESTRUCTION 10:24 Nexus360:RA USES ITS SPECIAL MOVE 10:24 FusionXHelios5980:SPECIAL MOVE RAINING CATASTROPHE 10:25 Nexus360:HYPERION ALSO USES ITS SPECIAL MOVE : RA FLIES DOWN AT HYPERION : COVERED IN A NUCLEAR VORTEX 10:25 FusionXHelios5980:HYPERION MAKES THE ORBS : LOCK ONTO RA AND FIRE 10:25 Nexus360:TINY ORBS APPEAR IN THE SKY : AND FLY AT RA 10:25 King4D:KEEP GOING RA 10:25 Nexus360:AS IT'S COMING DOWN : RA ENDURES THE ORBS 10:26 FusionXHelios5980:Not done yet HYPERION CHARGE THE BLAST 10:26 Nexus360:HYPERION CHARGES ITS FINAL ORB 10:26 King4D:NOW SMASH HYPERION 10:27 FusionXHelios5980:HYPERION : FIRE AT RA : NOW 10:27 Nexus360:RA SMASHES DOWN ON HYPERION AS IT FIRES ITS BLAST : HUGE EXPLOSION : BOOOOOM : *Big cloud of smoke* : *Nuclear fallout everywhere* 10:27 -TARDIS-:-nuclear explosion makes bolt a normal person- 10:27 Nexus360:*Mutated animals running about* : (rofl) 10:28 Variares 4D:Hopefully this doesn't effect my Popcorn. 10:28 King4D:lol 10:28 -TARDIS-:thats what happened...... no wonder it happened after his fight with king 10:28 FusionXHelios5980:Lmao 10:28 Nexus360:The smoke begins to clear : One Bey is still left spinning : The other is on the ground not spinning : And... : *smoke clears* : THE WINNERS : ARE : FUSE AND HYPERION Category:Battles